Strategic Defense Initiative
:This article is about an alliance. For the wonder, see National Wonders#Military Wonders. The Strategic Defense Initiative was born July, 2008 in response to the stagnation of the North American Hockey Alliance. We took our core of 20 NAHA members and have added to swell our ranks to nearly 30. Since our original inception as NAHA in February, we have been protected by The Phoenix Federation. SDI continued as a General's Protectorate until July 30 when we agreed to participate in the Overlord's Protectorate Pact or OPP. SDI Charter July 6, 2008 Article 1: SDI Mission Strategic Defense Initiative is an alliance that seeks to build friendships throughout the cyberverse along with providing an enhanced CN experience for its membership. In an era of worthless treaties, the SDI will seek to defend its allies without question and without hesitation. Article 2: Government The SDI government will consist of a Supreme Chancellor, a Vice Chancellort, and 5 council positions. The Supreme Chancellor serves the membership for life unless he resigns or is removed from power. The council will advise the SC in all matters and may call for a vote of no-confidence by the general membership. A 75% majority vote will remove the SC and a replacement will be decided by the council. The council will be an elected body whose term will not exceed 90 days. Article 3: Membership SDI welcomes all players as members. In order to be considered for membership each applicant will be required to submit an application on the SDI forum. The nation will be required to post the following information: Nation name Ruler name Previous Alliance(s) Nation Strength Team Color; (nations below 1K NS will be required to switch to white) Recruited by SDI will not accept any nation currently involved in any war situation, nor any nation deemed a rogue by the CN community. Article 4: Color SDI will remain its standing on the White Team. We are seeking to bring more nations to the white sphere so we may all benefit from the increased resources. Article 5: War Our first and foremost commitment is to peace and diplomacy. However, we recognize that occasionally diplomacy fails. In such an event, we will uphold whatever treaty we have signed. Due to our affiliation with The Phoenix Federation, our loyalties will lie with them as well as the OPP. Should SDI outgrow its protectorate status, we will reevaluate our relationships at that time. Any military activity is at the discretion of the Supreme Chancellor and/or Vice Chancellor. No council members or general members may declare war until authorized. Article 5a: Tech Raids Tech raiding is an acceptable practice, and SDI members are permitted to engage in it at their own risk. No assistance will be provided for any member biting off more than they can chew. SDI veteran nations will be permitted to raid alliances of no more than 3 members. New SDI nations will be permitted to raid unaligned nations only. There will be no raiding of the red or white sphere under any circumstances. Article 5b: Nucular Weapons All Strategic Defense Initiative nations are encouraged to become nuke-capable. However, nukes are only to be used in defensive situations. All SDI nations nuke-capable will be authorized to retaliate in the event of failed diplomacy after a member has received a nuclear strike. All first-strike nuclear attacks will result in the immediate expulsion of the offending nation. Government Lord Chris of Whammyland Supreme Chancellor Tepes of Prahova Valley Vice Chancellor Council Fifelad, KingMidas, JCommonwealth, jerphisch, Matt Bowen, and Vorkosigan See also